Un amour rêvé
by YeonMee
Summary: Harry fait un rêve assez troublant, toujours le même inconnu. Mais qui est cet inconnu? Ils décident de ne s'appeler que par des noms d'emprunt, mais il y a bien un moment où la vérité est de mise...Et la vérité peut faire mal, même très mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour rêvé :**

_#...# Pensées de Harry_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapitre1 : Une nuit d'amour :**_

Harry se coucha, exténué. Depuis, la sortie de Poudlard, son oncle et sa tante lui faisaient faire toutes les tâches.

_# Comme un elfe de maison. Et encore, moi je ne suis pas masochiste…#_ Il se rappelait très bien Dobby qui voulait se brûler les doigts….

Il se déshabilla et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Au moins, il ne dormait plus sous l'escalier. Le placard était trop petit et les Dursley avaient laissé à Harry la dernière chambre de Dudley (parce qu'il en avait deux autres… (rien que ça !))

Il sortit sa baguette et traça distraitement une rune.La rune se teinta de rouge et tournoya, faisant apparaître un licorne miniature dans sa chambre. En effet Harry avait réussi ses Buses il y avait maintenant un an, et pouvait donc faire de la magie au 4, Privet Drive.

Il avait découvert qu'il était ENCORE différent, et pouvait parler et comprendre tous les animaux, magiques ou non. Mais les animaux auxquels il préférait parler étaient les serpents. C'étaient des animaux compréhensifs, loyaux et bons envers leurs amis.

Il sortit de dessous son oreiller, bien endormi, Nerthal. C'était un gros serpent blanc et doré, aux pupilles légèrement argentées. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher et Nerthal n'avait pas encore fini de grandir. A cinq ans, Nerthal pesait déjà 89kilos, pour 1mètre20.

Il se réveilla paresseusement et ouvrit un œil, puis deux ; sous le regard légèrement moqueur de harry

_- Alors, gros paresssseux, pas trop fatigué ?_

_- Ssssssssss, tais-toi. _

Nerthal sortit sa petite langue fourchue, faisant rire Harry. Le poison de Nerthal était un venin très puissant, mais il ne l'utiliserait jamais contre Harry.

_- Tu as faim ?_

_- Oh oui !_

La petite langue de Nerthal s'agita, essayant de capter une quelconque odeur de nourriture.

Harry coupa légèrement la licorne au flanc et recueillit le liquide argenté dans un bol à Nerthal. La licorne se laissait faire, elle n'était pas réelle.

Nerthal but avec délice à petit coup le liquide.

_- Tu viens dormir ?_

_- J'arrive, recouche-toi,ssssi tu veux._

Nerthal ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit comme un bienheureux, vite rejoint par son ami.

_-------------------------------_

_Harry se retrouva dans une chambre qui dégageait une sensualité, et sentit un inconnu arriver derrière lui. Etonnament il sentit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance._

_Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une bouche vint se poser dans son cou. Harry frémit à ce léger contact._

_L'homme avait des mains douces et chaudes, et en caressait le ventre de Harry._

_Celui-ci tenta de se retourner, mais le visage de l'homme restait dans l'obscurité._

_- Qui est-tu, demanda-t'il ?_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Ha… James, répondit harry_

_- C'est ton vrai nom ?_

_- Non, mon deuxième nom. Toi aussi tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ton vrai nom_

_- D'accord. Alors ça sera Lyrs_

_- Lyrs ? C'est joli…_

_- Merci_

_Le 'merci' fut murmuré, et se perdit dans le cou de Harry. Celui-ci pencha inconsciemment la tête pour lui donner un plus libre accès._

_L'homme suça et mordilla légèrement son cou, laissant un suçon ; et descendit progressivement, arrachant des gémissements à Harry._

_Il se tendit en sentant qu'on lui enlevait sa chemise, mais rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant une bouche brûlante aspirer ses tétons, et descendre encore plus bas… ( NDA : Ha, des années de frustration de ne pas avoir 13ans ! ENFIN Je suis sur le site, et je fais un –dsl- léger lemon !) _

_Deux mains baissèrent son pantalon, et son boxer. Il cria en sentant une langue taquine lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur et haleta. Il se cambra et jouit après plusieurs va-et-vient._

_L'homme se lécha les lèvres. Le garçon avait un goût délicieux. _

_Harry entendit un réveil sonner._

_- Je dois y aller. _

_- Tu es triste ?_

_- Oui_

_- On se reverra la nuit prochaine, je te l'assure._

_L'homme l'embrassa alors doucement, et joua un peu avec la langue de son cadet._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry se réveilla en sueur.

Heureusement, cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais il se regarda dans la glace et en voyant l'énorme suçon qui ornait son coup, il demeura songeur.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était une réalité sous forme de rêve. L'homme devait être puissant pour parvenir à rentrer dans un monde comme celui-ci. Vraiment puissant.

Il soupira, et partit prendre sa douche.


	2. au Terrier!

**Un amour rêvé**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, ETANT DONNE QUE J'AI LE TEMPS ! J'Y REPONDS !**

**Yume-chan 05 : **Non je savais pas que je l'avais posté le jour de Satan. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un jour pour Satan… 

**666Naku : **Non, Voldy sait pas que c'est Harry ; sinon il l'aurait déjà tué…

**Gryffondor : **Bien sûr, Ron ne sait pas que Harry a Nerthal mais il va le savoir dans ce chapitre !

**NDA : **Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre ! ****

_# Pensées de Harry #_

**Chapitre 2 : En route pour le Terrier !**

- Harry, dépêche-toi, viens faire cuire le bacon et les saucisses !

Harry grogna. Bien entendu, avec sa voix criarde, Pétunia ne pouvait jamais le laisser tranquille ! L'oncle Vernon et Dudley étaient déjà là, et attendaient qu'on leur serve eur repas. Après avoir fait le petit déjeuner, Harr monta dans sa chambre où Hedwige l'attendait avec une impatience visible. Il ne tarda pas à en savoir la cause. Un minuscule petit hibou tournait en rond joyeusement dans la chambre.

Après l'avoir difficilement attrapé, il déroula le parchemin qui avait été accroché à l'une de ses pattes.

_Salut Harry, _

_Tu vas bien ? J'espère que tes Moldus ne te traitent pas trop mal. Maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Hermione est venue à la maison et continue sa correspondance avec Vicky… berk ! _

Harry eut un sourire amusé en pensant à Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci était une fille vraiment intelligente, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas remarqué qu'ils étaient amoureux… Il reprit sa lecture

_Bref, les jumeaux et Maman insistent pour que tu viennes à la maison. Papa a dit qu'il en profiterait pour te demander à quoi sert un canard en plastique. Mais bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, on veillera à ce qu'il ne t'embête pas trop ! _

_J'espère que tu pourras venir. Envoies moi la réponse. Si tu peux, prépare tes affaires pour ce soir. On viendra te chercher à 19h. Ron_

- Oncle Vernon ?

- Qu'estce que tu veux encore ?

- Est-ce que je peux aller chez mon ami, pour le reste des vacances ?

- Ton…ton ami ? Le rouquin ?

Son oncle avait palit.

- Oui .

- Bien… bien sûr.

L'année dernière les membres de l'Ordre les avaient menacé et à part les corvées Harry était désormais tranquille.

- Quand viennent ils te chercher ?

- Ce soir à 19h

- Et, euh.. ils seront normaux ?

- Eh bien, je suppose.

_# Zut, faut pas que j'oublie de lui demander de venir habillé en Moldu ! #_

- Bien, tu pourras y aller.

Harry remercia brièvement son oncle et remonta dans sa chambre.

_Ron,_

_C'est OK. Mon oncle veut bien que j'y aille. J'ai hâte de vous voir._

_Harry_

-Hedwige, portes ça à Ron, au Terrier. D'accord ?

La chouette au pelage immaculé lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et sortit par la fenêtre, un parchemin attaché à la patte gauche.

--------------------------------------------

_Ding !_

- Va ouvrir, mon garçon. Ca doit être tes amis… bizarres.

Harry alla ouvrir et constata avec soulagement qu'il était bien habillé. Mr Weasley arborait un pantalon bleu marine et un T-Shirt blanc.

- Ah, Harry ! Hermione m'a conseillé de mettre ça.

- Elle avait raison ! Les moldus s'habillent comme ça.

- C'est vraiment bizzare. Murmura Mr Weasley en observant les différents bibelots qui ornaient la cheminée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et saisit ses valises et sortit avec l'aide de Mr Weasley.

- Bien, tu as tout ?

- Oui. Au revoir !

Les Dursley ne répondirent pas, se contentant de fixer avec peur Mr Weasley.

--------------------------------------------

- Mon chéri !

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire 'Quidditch' qu'une tornade rousse le serrait au point de l'étouffer.

- M'man, lâche-le …

- … tu l'étouffes !

Mme Weasley se défit de ses bras, sans pour autant le lâcher. Elle le traîna devant une table et l'assit de force.

- Tu dois sûrement avoir mon faim, mon pauvvre chou. Allez mange.

- Heu, madame Weasley, je…

- Un peu de salade ?

Les jumeaux pouffaient discrètement devant l'air effaré de Harry. Heureusement Ron et Hermione arrivèrent .

- Salut mon vieux ! Eh ben dis donc, t'as changé !

- Ah bon ?

- mais regarde toi ! Tu me dépasses maintenant, tu dois faire au moins 1m85 et , dis donc t'as fais de la muscu pendant les vacances ?

- Bah non…

- Parce que franchement…

- Salut Harry

- Salut 'Mione !

- T'as passé ds bonnes vacances ?

- Hermione, je lui parlais !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'as changé cet été. Je pense que ton fan-club va s'agrandir à la rentrée ! T'es vraiment mignon !

Harry rougit, et Ron rigola. Il savait bien que ce n'était que de la pure amitié. Ginny déboula comme un boulet de canon, et se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras .

_Ils pourraient pas arrêter de m'écraser ?_

Harry en avait complètement oublié Nerthal, qui était autour de son cou, sous sa veste.

Malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde avait entendu le sifflement mécontent même s'ils n'avaient rien compris.

- Euh…

- Harry, montre nous le serpent… soupira Hermione

Harry intima à Nerthal de sortir, et tout le monde fut impressioné par sa taille, et sa beauté.

- Eh ben, mon vieux ! Il est vachement beau, … comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Nerthal.

- ' Lumière' en fourchelang ? Très judicieux, Harry. intervint Hermione

- mais comment tu …

- Je l'ai lu bien sûr, puisque je ne suis pas Fourchelang.

Harry était soulagé, il avait craint leurs réactions surtout celle de Ron ; mais apparemment il avait mûri pendant les vacances. Avant il aurait hurlé au scandale, que les serpents sont vils, c'était pas pour rien que la fouine était à Serpentard….

---------------------------------------------------

Harry alla se coucher. Il avait bien mangé, même si tout le monde trouvait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez. Harry était mince sans pour autant être maigre, et avait corrigé sa vue. Il avait également refait entièrement sa garde-robe. Il enleva son jean noir et son T-Shirt rouge carmin et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

_- Salut James…_

_- Lyrs ?_

_Seul un baiser lui répondit. Il ouvrit sa bouche sous la pression d'une langue douce, qui s'engouffra dans sa cavité buccale._

_Il gémit en la sentant s'éloigner, et comme la nuit précédente, Lyrs le marqua possessivement d'un suçon. _

_Il oublia tout. Il se concentrait uniquement sur cette langue qui descendait toujours plus bas… Il haleta lorsque l'inconnu lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur, et il cria lorsqu'il le prit en bouche entièrement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se déverser dans la bouche de son amant._

- Harry, réveille-toi !

- Hmmm ?

- HARRY ! Réveille-toi, on va au chemin de Traverse dans une heure !

Il se leva en sursaut et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, il nota qu'un deuxième suçon était visible dans son cou.

Voilà ! Je suis contente ! Le prochain chapitre s'appellera Chemin de Traverse et nous aurons le droit à des pensées pas très catholiques de **deux** Malfoy concernant notre petit 'Riry !


End file.
